


Love beats everything --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Omega, Face-Fucking, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Riding, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec almost gets married to Lydia when a certain warlock walks in....





	Love beats everything --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I want to try and do a Alpha/Omega fanfic again. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> a.k.a I may or may not be writing this when im supposed to sleeping....

Alec Is sweating a lot while he stands under the ulter when he waits for to be married to someone that he Isn't even attracted to and being forced by his mother. Alec looks around at the crowd of shadowhunters that showed up and was surprised at how many people came. Izzy looked at his brother with sympathy because she know he doesn't want this Alec looked at her sharing the same look. Alec hears the music suddenly erupted around the room as Lydia arrives In a beautiful dress that suits her well. Alec's breath gets caught as he smells an omega, not just any omega, this is Alec's soul mate. Magnus walks In the room to be greeted by his alpha sent going crazy and he looked at where his alpha Is to see Alexander Lightwood, standing under the ulter. Magnus looks beside him to see a girl in a stunning dress with anger In eyes. Alec ran over to his omega to protect him as Lydia was about to hit him. "ALEC! GET BACK TO YOUR POSITION!" Alec's mother yelled as Lydia moved to her spot under the ulter. Alec looked down at the omega with sad eyes as he began to let him go when. "ALEXANDER, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! " Magnus screamed and grabbed Alec's wrists. Alec looked shocked at the omega's outburst. "Whats your name?" Alec asked calmly and the omega looked deeply Into his eyes. "Magnus Bane." Magnus said as Alec nodded and turned to his mom. "I can't proceed with this marriage because my omega needs me. Lydia, Im sorry that you don't get my families money and this institute." Alec turns away, lifting Magnus In his arm and Magnus Instantly snuggled Into his alpha's neck. Alec's mother starred at Lydia with anger In her eyes and Lydis trys to run out but was caught by security. Alec runs to his room with his frightened omega.

 

**2 years later**

 

Magnus snuggled closer to Alec as he wakes up. "Good morning beautiful." Alec said and Magnus Inhaled Alexander's sent. "Morning" Magnus managed to say with his rough morning voice. Alec smiled as Magnus curled back Into his side. "Come on sweetheart, we have to get up. Rafael and Max will wake up soon." Alec said as Magnus' eyes snap open as he hears his son's names and Alec smiled happily at Magnus' protective side. Magnus laughed happily and kisses his Alexander as Max comes running in with his unicorn pyjamas, throwing himself at the couple. They all laugh and move to the kitchen....

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to continue this work or not


End file.
